landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bigbiter Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock)
|end= (appears in a flashback as another Allosaurus) |voice actor=Frank Welker| |status = Deceased }} In , a Sharptooth appears as the secondary antagonist of the film. He is a Tyrannosaurus, only appearing during the film's climax. History ''The Secret of Saurus Rock After briefly escaping an ''Allosaurus, Littlefoot confronted by another Sharptooth; the Tyrannosaurus. Upon seeing the predator approaching him, Littlefoot shouts for help. Running under his legs, Littlefoot admits that he is in way over his head and that he doesn't want to be a Lone Dinosaur anymore. The Sharptooth turns and immediately goes after the young Longneck, who soon trips over a small rock and falls. Just then, a shadow appears over him. At first thinking it to be Doc, he is soon proven wrong when it turns out to be his Grandfather. Grandpa tells Littlefoot to run while he and the Tyrannosaurus fight. Soon Littlefoot's friends arrive and watch with him as Grandpa effortlessly uses his tail to knock down the T. rex, tail-whipping the predator into a large rock and wrapping his tail around the sharptooth and headbutting it. As they cheer him on, Ducky soon points out that it's not over yet. The Allosaurus soon arrives and roars in anger (presumably for having to waste so much of its time and energy, as Littlefoot was able to escape by moving past a large boulder that the predator had to destroy before getting through). With Grandpa distracted, the Tyrannosaurus gets back up and knocks the elder away with his foot. Doc appears and pulls the Allosaurus to the ground with his tail. The Tyrannosaurus faces Doc, but Grandpa recovers and knocks the sharptooth away with his neck. When both Sharpteeth recover and charge at the two Longnecks, they easily move out of the way causing the Sharpteeth to crash into a rock spire. As the carnivores are down, the Longnecks pull both sides of the spire with their tails, causing it to break and crumble down, crushing the two carnivores to death. Differences in the TV series The Tyrannosaurus, in a way, appears in a flashback told by Littlefoot in The Lone Dinosaur Returns. The scenes from the flashback are much different than the scenes in the film. The dark brown Allosaurus (or Canyon Sharptooth) actually takes the place of the Browridge Sharptooth, and it simply wakes up next to Littlefoot instead of him prying a stick in its mouth. Littlefoot also does not escape the sharptooth by running through a wall of rocks; instead the Allosaurus-Canyon Sharptooth takes the place of the Tyrannosaurus-Canyon Sharptooth from the film and chases Littlefoot until he trips on the small rock. Grandpa then fights the sharptooth, and instead a lighter brown Allosaurus (identical to the one from the film) arrives and surrounds him along with the other Allosaurus, instead of the darker brown Allosaurus-Canyon Sharptooth kicking him to the ground. Doc then shows up and the flashback plays out accordingly as it did in the film, sans the dark brown Allosaurus being there instead of a Tyrannosaurus. Reception Fans did not care much for the Tyrannosaurus, and thought of it as just another incompetent sharptooth. Trivia *Due to the following reasons, some fans of the franchise believe that the Sharptooth is the ghost, a manifestation of, or is the Meanest Sharptooth; bedevilling any dinosaur unfortunate enough to enter the canyon. **The two Tyrannosaurus both have the same color and shade of green, and the same eye color. **For some reason, the Allosaurus, fighting alongside it did not seem to notice its counterpart in its territory. **The sharptooth does not fight well against an elderly longneck;probably because he is just a random sharptooth who just happened to show up. ***The sharptooth also sends Grandpa a hundred feet or more when he kicks the longneck to the ground.This was probably because the film was a cartoon.This could also simply be a coincidence. **Some believe the sharptooth could be a manifestation of the Meanest Sharptooth, summoned by the bad luck getting worse and worse, attacking Littlefoot while he had already escaped a sharptooth. **However, all of this could simply be a coincidence; the first film's Sharptooth and Papa Sharptooth look nearly identical to both of the two Tyrannosaurus depicted in the film. ***Although this may be true, they both have different shades of green than the single shade of green that the Meanest Sharptooth and the anonymous Sharptooth both share. They also make the same sounds. *He is one of three antagonists from the films to appear in the TV series, with the others being the Browridge Sharptooth and the Sail-Backed Sharptooth (though in the tyrannosaur's case, he is replaced by another Allosaurus) *Curiously, no one in the film questions why the two Sharpteeth are present in the Great Valley, a location which is supposed to be free of predators. **However, as confirmed in the movie at one point, Saurus Rock is located in the outskirts of what use to be a part of the Great Valley. *The Sharptooth is the last large Sharptooth in the franchise to have red eyes, a trait common in sharpteeth from I-VI that made them look more menacing and dangerous. Later sequels do not give large Sharpteeth red eyes, and instead give them human eye colors such as green and yellow which look less intimidating. **The only exception is Red Claw, who has one red eye. Gallery References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Twofooters Category:Sharptooth Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Deceased characters Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Theropods Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock introductions Category:Green Characters Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Bigbiter Sharptooth